


Unwrapped

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [156]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean is Roman's present.





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Idea came from last nights raw , it's Romans birthday so dean really wants to surprise him this year so what better thing than to give him himself , with Seth's help he wraps himself in a box and waits for hours until he finally hears roman come in , he thinks he'll break out of the box easily but instead he falls in the box over scaring roman to death but roman loves it anyways :)

They’re laying in bed together, Dean sprawled across Roman’s chest and stomach. Roman plucks some more confetti from Dean’s hair, chuckling. “I can’t believe you thought putting yourself in a giant present was a good idea.”

“It was an amazing idea and you loved it.” Dean mumbles, nosing under Roman’s jaw.

“You certainly are full of surprises.” Roman runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I know. Keeps you on your toes.” Dean presses a kiss to Roman’s neck.

“I did like the placement of the bow.” Roman curls his arm around Dean.

“Ha, I figured you might like that.” Dean snorts, tucking his head under Roman’s chin. 

“Best birthday gift I’ve gotten in a while.” Roman muses.

“I should be the best period.” Dean complains.

“I don’t know. I think the car my parents got me for my sixteenth birthday was pretty sweet. Named her Roxann.” Roman says thoughtfully.

Dean nips Roman’s neck. “See if I do anything for you again.”

“I love you. Thank you for the amazing night.” Roman says, serious again.

“Happy birthday, babe.” Dean leans up for a kiss. 

Best birthday indeed.


End file.
